


Ducks

by Juliette_heronstairs_apples



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: But in a park!, Fluff, Healthy Jem, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliette_heronstairs_apples/pseuds/Juliette_heronstairs_apples
Summary: Will couldn't imagine his life without Jem. Of course they spend every Sunday together in Hyde Park, trying to breed a race of cannibal ducks. It's only natural, it's what's to be expected from purely platonic friendship.





	Ducks

Will's phone rang, but because he was an unmotivated git, he didn't pick up, despite knowing it was Tessa. Finally, it went to voice mail. 

"FINE. BE LIKE THAT. " Will hurriedly turned off speaker on his phone, and Tessa's voice returned to normal. "I know you're there, William. I have important news, so you'd better pick up."

Will didn't pick up.

"It's Jem related."

Will picked up.

"He says he'll meet you a bit early today. He has some... music... thing?" 

"His concert! Of course. What time?"

"Roughly now, I think. If you hurry you won't miss him. And if you're worrying about how you look," Will could practically  _feel_ her smirking, "then don't bother, because Jem always thinks you look gorgeous."

"It's not like that-" Will tried. 

"Please. Save it. I have important things to be doing, like spending time with my real friends, who pick up straight away!"  She hung up.

Will grinned. She hadn't actually been angry, but he and Tessa had a funny relationship, born from years of knowing each other. Real friendship underneath, outright war on top.

He checked the time, and swore in Welsh. He needed to get a move on.

* * *

 

Of course, Tessa had been messing with him. Jem had just texted him to say they would be meeting half an hour earlier than usual, meaning that Will theoretically did have time to go back to his flat, but would have to turn straight round again if he did. Damn Tessa.

When Jem did get there, Will was still sulking on a bench, having texted Tessa angrily multiple times. Jem smiled when he saw him, with a surprised expression on his face.

"You're early!" 

Will straightened up immediately, all previous grumpiness forgotten. "When am I not early, dear Jem?" He grinned, and Jem chuckled, sitting down next to him.

"I brought pies," Jem said, after a few moments of comfortable silence. Will gasped with delight and stood up, holding out a hand to Jem.

"Race you to the pond."

* * *

Will won, but only just, and Jem claimed it was because of the head start. Will just smirked and batted his shoulder playfully. "You're jealous," he proclaimed, and Jem laughed incredulously. "Of what? Your big ego or your lack of motivation?" 

Will whistled, pretending to be hurt, and Jem smiled and gave him a piece of pie.

To give to the ducks, obviously, because what else would you do with a perfectly good pie?

Trying to breed a race of cannibal ducks is actually much easier than it sounds. The greedy beasts will gobble up anything before them, and that includes their former kin. For some reason, watching them eat their fallen, pastry- encased forebears filled Will with incredible satisfaction.

"I mean, it serves them right," he was explaining to Jem, as Jem listened to him fondly, "they're evil, and to be eaten by their own friends and family is exactly what they deserve."

"That's a bit harsh, Will. Do the ducks even know what they're eating?" 

"Oh, they know exactly what they're eating," Will affirmed darkly. Jem sighed, and chuckled a bit, and leant his head on Will's shoulder. Will leant his head on top of Jem's, and for a moment they just sat like that, together, peacefully. Then Jem reached up a hand to play with Will's hair, and Will claimed he was uncomfortable and just  _had_ to lie with his head on Jem's lap. True to character, Will Herondale fell asleep. Jem laughed and covered him with his coat.

* * *

 

Minutes passed, and when Jem was sure Will was asleep, he began to talk. 

"I swear, my heart nearly stopped when I saw you already at the park. You're never early." A chuckle. "My beautiful, lazy Will. But I wouldn't want you any other way, of course. Imagine if you put in an effort! You could probably rule the world if you tried. And everyone would find you so charming they'd let you." He stroked Will's hair slowly, occasionally stopping to tug on Will's curls a bit, fondly, gently. "The trip's only a week long, but I don't know if I can survive that long without you. I really love you, Will." A small snicker. "Only you, my Will. Only you would try to breed cannibal ducks. And it's working, of course, because no matter how stupid your schemes are, they generally seem to turn out at least partially working, though not always the way you want them to." He sighed a bit, and twined a curl around his finger. "God, I love you. And I know we're just friends, but you're so much more than just a friend to me. You're my other half." Jem leant down to kiss Will on the forehead, and that was when he noticed that Will's blue eyes were wide open, staring up at him.

* * *

Will chased Jem all the way back to Jem's flat, where Jem locked the door and said he "had to pack", even though Will knew he'd packed yesterday. And his flight didn't leave for ages. Will still had time.

He called and texted Jem over and over, banged on the door, and finally called Tessa.

She picked up after a few rings, and he knew she was making a point, but he didn't have time to be amused. "Tessa," he said urgently, "it's Jem. Make him talk to me!" 

"What did you do now?" 

"Nothing! He- he said he loved me."

"That's brilliant! What did you do, pretend it wasn't reciprocated?"

"No, that's just the thing! He thought I was bloody asleep when he said it, and when he realised I'd been awake the whole time he ran off without giving me a chance to tell him."

"Well, have you tried telling him now?" 

"No! I want me telling him I love him to be romantic. You know, face to face? Not through a door, or via text."

"I see your point, but that's not practical right now.  We only have a limited amount of time to get him to his flight with the knowledge that you love him."

"So what do we do?"

"...."

"What?"

" _Tell him you love him, dumbass."_

"Oh. Yeah."

* * *

"Jem?" Will tried telling. No answer. He sighed, and called Jem. No answer. He texted Jem,  _you didn't give me a chance to reply back there,_ and he nearly sobs with relief when Jem texts him back.  _I wanted to keep my best friend for as long as possible._

 _Good, because we're still best friends, and I want to keep it that way too._ There's a pause where nothing happens. Will has texted this before, but Jem hadn't believed him. But he can't help hoping that this time will be different, and he waits hopefully for a bit, until he realises it's been 3 minutes, and there is no sign of Jem. He sighs and turns on his phone again.

_I love you too, idiot._

Silence. The text has clearly been read, but Jem might have thought he was lying. But then thr door opens, and Will sees Jem, who somehow managed to develop bags under his eyes in the space of 20 minutes. 

"Did you mean it?"

In response, Will surges forward and kisses him, bringing a hand up to cup his face, and resting his other hand on Jem's hip. Jem is frozen for a minute, unsure how to react, until slowly he starts to kiss back, putting his hands in Will's hair and moving his lips against Will's. Will grins against the kiss, and he's so happy he could burst, because he has been dreaming of this for so long, but never imagined Jem felt the same. To be honest, he sort of wants to squeal like a little girl, but that might be inappropriate during a kiss.

Finally, they pull away, Will's hand still cupping Jem's face. Jem stares at him for a moment, and when Will smiles, tentatively, Jem smiles right back. 

"I still have to catch my flight."

"Yeah, but that's ages away."

"Only 40 minutes away, and I have to get to the airport."

"It's hours away. You just like getting there ridiculously early."

"It's not ridiculously early! You just always get there late."

Will grinned. Things were back to normal, then. But then Jem leans forward and kisses his forehead, and he amends that.  _Better_ than normal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jem and Will, being idiots, because Jem and Will.


End file.
